My Immortal
by Mistress-Pen
Summary: Buffy thought she was strange, Willow and Giles thought she was amusing, Cordelia couldn’t stand her and Xander…well Xander was just happily to have finally met a nice normal girl. Too bad normal isn’t all that normal on the Hellmouth.
1. Default Chapter

I blame the idea behind this Fic on my creative writing class and drinking one to many Turtles during midterms. It takes place during the second season of Buffy and starts a few days before the episode Lie to Me. 

The girl, Margaret Ann Lexis, is an OC character but she wasn't created with this fic in mind. She is in fact a character in one of my creative writing stories. She has her own problems, her own past, her own plot line and her being in Sunnydale is fluke that is entirely, well…flukish. You don't need to have read her story to understand this fic, most of you wouldn't have had a chance to read it anyway. 

And while its true this story doesn't crossover with any popular TV shows or movies, I figured since Lexis does have her own story, that has nothing to do with the Buffy Universe, it should (and will) be classified as a Crossover fic. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with the show. Trust me if I did I wouldn't drive the car I do. 

****

My Immortal

Because I could not stop for Death  
He kindly stopped for me  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality 
    Emily Dickinson (1830 - 1886)
****

The boy named Alexander Harris, or more commonly known by his friends, enemies and other random acquaintances as Xander, glanced around the library and pulled open the book bag that sat on the table in front of him. He was surprised to find that he was the first one in the library, the only one there so far. Normally when Buffy or Giles called an emergence morning meeting he was the last one to stumble in, sometimes still half asleep. Of course most of the time he had to turn right back around, a sleep or not, and go fetch donuts for the girls. Xander snorted; he was a head of them this time. He already had a big box of assorted sitting on the table.

He sighed and tried to focus completely on digging through his book bag; being alone in the library, in even during the day, was unsettling and thinking about anything else helped him ignore the creepy feeling it gave him. Even now, as his fingers waded through the wads of paper in his pack, it felt like something was watching him, following his every move hungrily with its eyes. Another sigh escaped his lips as his hand closed around the stake buried under his half done school work. As he pulled out the sharpened wood he knew he was probably just being paranoid but in a town like Sunnydale, paranoid is the only reason you stay alive. 

Xander could feel his heart pounding his chest, loudly enough for every evil that goes bump to hear it miles away. Paranoia was screaming its head off as the feeling of eyes quickly grew to that of something standing behind him. What ever it was, was very quite, hopefully just as stupid and if he was lucky… slow. 

With a quick breath he turned, the stake poised to injure the thing behind him. "Take this you uglahhh…girl!" Xander dropped the stake like it was on fire; barely inches away from the chest of a startled and somewhat bemused looking brunette. 

A few second passed and the two stared at each other, blinking wildly in shock. Xander could feel his face going up in flames and he blurted out the first thing that came to his gasping mind. "You're a girl."

"Last time I checked." She'd taken a step back when he'd spoke and now glared at him from a somewhat safer distance.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Xander smacked himself mentally even as he said it. He was apologizing for almost staking her but it sure didn't sound that way. Not even to him. With a sheepish look he bit his lip and started in again. "Sorry that is for…"

She cut him off quickly, "For trying to turn me into a human pincushion or insulting my femininity, cause with your foot getting in the way I really couldn't tell." Her eyes flashed over him and then fell on the stake that had rolled to a stop at her feet. After shoving her own back pack firmly in between her shoulder blades, she bent down and picked it up. She held it distastefully, pointing the sharp end directly at him, then, with a grimacing smile she asked, "So do you attempt to murder all the new students here or was it just my lucky day?"

He blushed again and groped around the table top behind still behind him. The girl was acting far to calm given the situation and Xander could only conclude that it meant she was evil. His fingers found his bag. It was heavy enough that if he managed to smack her with it he might just have a chance to go running to Buffy. "You're acting very calm about all of this."

"Its called shock you dunder head. I can a sure you that as soon as it wears off I will be running out of here screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs." 

Xander pulled up short, he hadn't expected a straight believable answer. He could understand shock; had himself done some funny things under the influence of it. "Oh…then…umm…" He let go of the book bag and looked around, his gaze falling on the chairs beside him. "Would you like to sit down while your waiting?"

That got him a raised eyebrow and an unbelieving snort but Xander could see that she was considering the offer. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, dragging the box of donuts over to him. Carefully he picked one out and bit into it all the while staring at the girl. She was pretty, in an exotic kind of way Xander couldn't help but notice. She had this aura about her, like she belonged more on beach in Spain then anywhere in Sunnydale. Especially, not in the high school library with him…alone with him. 

Xander swallowed the bite he'd taken and gave her a half smile. "Donut?"

The edge of her mouth rose, and she moved closer to him to stand just across the table. "First you try to kill me and now you're offering me pastries." He nodded and she smiled brightly; sitting down and pulling the donut box away from him. After setting down the stake, she pulled one out and bit into it with a slight moan. "Mmm…Bavarian…you truly are evil."

He couldn't help but laugh and after a few moments she joined him. It was tension breaking laughter and before long they had both relaxed back into their chairs, smiling happily. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Xander grab another donut and raised in eyebrow as if asking her what she meant. "Having donuts with a strange guy who just tried to skewer me that is. It wasn't exactly high on my list of things to do in high school." 

"Meaning though that it was on the list." He chuckled and she blushed, the color just screamed I'm cute. "Did I mention I was sorry about that…I really wasn't expecting to find a girl behind me."

She picked up the stake in her free hand; looking it over thoughtfully. "Who were you expecting…Dracula?" Then she smiled and chuckled beneath her breath, "or is the principal as bad as I've heard?"

"Probably worse…" Xander shrugged and answered vaguely. "So…I'm Xander."

"Lexis." She'd finished her donut and gave him a weird look, "or Margaret Ann depending on who you ask."

"I take it you don't like that name."

Lexis snorted and brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Of course not. It's so hideously boring…I personally think my mother was drunk when she came up with it."

"Drunk? I thought woman weren't supposed to drink alcohol when they're pregnant?" Xander questioned; giving her the full charge of his goofy grin.

"Okay…so not drunk," she waved her hand, "heavily induced by painkillers?" She smiled back at him then asked, "So what are you doing in here anyway? I mean, no offence, but you really don't seem like the bookworm type."

"Oh no I'm definitely not." He pulled his chair closer to the table and leaned forward like he was about to divulge a secret. "You see I try and go out of my way to avoid libraries by my friend Willow just keeps dragging me back. In fact I was supposed to meet her and Buffy in here this morning but they haven't showed up yet. As you can tell."

"Obviously," she chuckled once more and then stood, hefting her bag firmly onto her back. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Uh…Yeah!" Xander shot up out of his seat and reached across to shake her hand. "I'll be around to see."

Lexis shook his hand lightly as she smiled and then turned to leave; moving out of the library as silently as she had come. He continued to stand there, gazing at the closed door long after she'd disappeared through it. Minutes ticked by and before too long Buffy and Willow came giggling through the doorway. They noticed Xander quickly enough his eyes looking right past them.

"Hello…earth to Xander…anybody home?" Buffy asked waving her hand in front of face.

He blinked, "Oh hey guys," his nose wrinkled up as he smiled, "When did you get here."

Willow tossed her books on the table and looked at her friend. "Just now while you were zoning."

"Oh sorry…I brought donuts."

"I can tell…there's cream filling on your nose."


	2. Musically Inclined

Never knock on Death's door: ring the bell and run away! Death really hates that! 
    Matt Frewer, as Dr. Mike Stratford in "Doctor, Doctor"

The sound was terrible, the wailing's of the dead languishing in agony. Xander desperately wanted to cover his ears and run but he knew he had to stay. He'd given his word and he refused to go back on it no matter what. Gritting his teeth, he continued to sit, hands ready to clap as soon as it was all over. 

A hush fell over the seated crowd as the last hollow notes were played and then, just as the sound faded into to silence, the crowd began to applaud. A few of the of the heartier and deafer parents rising to their feet, whistling and calling to the children on stage. 

And that was it. The two hour grade school talent show was over for another year. Xander cautiously got to his feet, determined not to be run down by any overzealous parents on their way to the stage. A quick check left and right to make all was clear and he bolted. Not really caring if the person behind him managed to follow. 

An extra burst of speed saw him safely through the doors and into a side hallway free of adults and their offspring. He stopped running and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he stared at the bulletin board across from him; little hand print turkeys plastered all over it, first grade print scrawled over each one. Xander had gone to school here, with Jesse and Willow, had done the paper turkeys and snow flakes; though for them it was more like turkey and snow flake looking things. They goofed around too much to really get it right. He chuckled underneath his breath as he remembered; school hadn't been dull with those two around.

Xander felt someone pull up beside him but didn't bother looking to see who it was; he already knew. 

Lexis. 

She was the entire reason he was there; her and that little pouty grin of hers. Not that it had taken much pouting to convince him to go with her when she'd asked. He was happy do being doing something outside of school with her but then again, she hadn't exactly told him what concert she wanted him to go to. 

"You're terrible you know that," he said still starring at the bulletin board, "dragging unsuspecting me into that. I don't know how you can live with yourself."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," she playfully slapped his arm before resting her head in his shoulder. 

Xander glanced down at the brunette next to him. He'd known her for three days but the way they got along it seem like so much longer. During school they ran into each other in the halls, had a few classes together and their lockers were even next to each other. She seemed to have forgiven him for almost staking her and they'd hit it off from there. He'd been excited when she brought up the subject of going to a concert together and had agreed with out getting all the details; half hoping that it meant that she wanted more then just friendship from him. 

He adjusted his arm and she settled comfortably next to his body. "So why did you want to go to that anyway?" 

"Oh I don't know," she leaned into him, one of her arms wrapping itself around his waist, "I just thought it would be cute."

"Cute." Only she would use that word to describe what had happened in there tonight. "That was not cute. That was the reason the itsy bitsy spider kept going up the water spout."

"Oh Xander," she laughed and pulled away from him, "Your crazy you know that right."

Lexis ran off before he could answer her with more then a grunt. He chased after her and soon they burst through the school doors and into the fading sunlight. The school had had the talent show before dark, giving everyone plenty of time to get safely home before any of the night creatures came out. He caught her in the middle of the half empty lot and spun her around; much to the amusement of the teachers and PTA members now getting into their cars. 

"You know," Xander started when they had settled down, "My friends and I are going to be hanging out in the Library after school tomorrow and I thought you might like to join us. If you want to that is."

"Hanging out in the library on a Friday afternoon?" he shrugged meekly, "I'll see what I can do."

***~***

"Does this mean we finally get to meet your mystery woman." Buffy teased as she and the rest of the scoobies sat in the library after school the next day.

"I wouldn't really call her a mystery woman," Xander paced the floor in front of them, "I'm sure you've all seen her around school." At their blank faces continued, "You know tallish brunette, a bit on the curvyer side but very cute and a personality that's well…well…I guess you could describe it as quaint." 

"Quaint," Giles' eyebrow rose, "I didn't realize it was that serious."

"What do you mean?" 

Xander stopped pacing and turned to the old librarian, who just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing Xander." Giles frowned, "Did she happen to say how long she would be stopping by for because I don't know if you realized this or not but we're in the middle of our research and its not exactly something normal for her to walk in on."

"Point."

Giles rolled his eyes, shaking his head again as he disappeared into his office. A few of the other nodded and Willow opened her mouth to say something but before she could a cheerful hello came bursting through the doors. 

Xander spun on the spot, a big goofy grin plastered to his face, "Lexis you made it."

"For a little while anyway," She smiled and nodded briefly to the others but her eyes were all for him, "Mr. Fisher called an emergency practice at four but he won't mind if I'm a little late." She held up a large case and patted the top of it confidently, "Me and this baby get along just fine without his help and he knows it."

"Mr. Fisher," Cordelia's eyes brightened as she spoke. "As in the Band teacher Mr. Fisher." She began to laugh lightly, "Oh that's rich the losers got himself a band geek. A match made in nerd heaven."

Xander looked indigent and opened his mouth to speak but Lexis beat him to it. "Ooh really mature." Lexis smirked at her, " You know your right. I am a band geek and darn proud of it. So I recommend not trying to annoy me or you'll find out what it's like to have a trumpet surgically removed from your ass." 

Cordelia's laughter came to an instant halt as she gapped and then snapped her jaw shut, turning to stuff her nose in a book without another word. A few seconds later she blushed and turned the book right side up, ignoring the on slot of laughter that followed. 

"I dare say what is so funnoh…" Giles returned from his office only to stop in his tracks, a weird look of shock on his face.

"Funnoh? Is that some type of breakfast cereal?" Buffy asked but her comment went unnoticed by her Watcher as he gapped at the students before him. Or rather the new girl in front of him.

"Nydia? Nydia Whitsohn" He crept a little closer. "Is that you…no it can't be. That's impossible."

"No Giles, Lexis, the girl I mentioned earlier." Xander glanced at the girl beside him, "Don't mind him he's just senile in his old age."

Lexis looked at the confounded Watcher and smiled, "It's okay Xander. I'm not surprised he got us confused. Nydia was my mother. Well, IS my mother."

"Of course your mother that makes perfect sense." 

"Generally."

__

This wasn't where I was going to end the chapter originally but I like the note this played and decided to go with it. I hope it was okay. ^^


End file.
